Live Your Life: A NaruSaku Story
by SirMantis
Summary: What If Sakura stopped chasing after Sasuke after a dangerous battle?
1. The One You Love The Most (Prologue)

A wedding as a ceremony is simple but needs memorization to pull it off just right. A couple willing to live with each other can choose to join hands in holy matrimony but they need to have the right reasons to act upon the moment of the proposal.

That is when a couple will love each other until the end of time.

"NARUTO!" I said as he pushed me aside to protect me against the jutsu that was coming right for me. Birds are chirping all around me at that single solitary moment. That's when I saw red; the blood of my teammate. "Ha, I knew that the pink-haired bitch would be your downfall." Everything was now going in slow motion for me. The 'love' of my life just ended the most important person up until this moment in cold blood. I lost all the feeling in my body. Then just as quick as it went it came back but this time I felt a different emotion fill.

Pure unadulterated anger. "Sasuke! You will die by my hand today for killing my most precious person! SHANNARO!" I charge straight at him and have my fist covered in an insane amount of chakra aiming to bash his brain in. I catch him off guard by him thinking I would just charge and punch his head; head on mind you (pun intended; both of them). He dodged my punch only to get an aerial assault of five of my clones (yes, I said FIVE!) at one time. The first and second clones grabbed his arms while the third and fourth clones grabbed his legs. The final clone just had to do the job. That was the plan until Tobi came and dispelled all my clones.

"I see that some weaklings had just been about to kill you Sasuke. We must be on our way to get the chance to start Operation: Tsuki no Me." That's when everything went dark.

* * *

The land of Iron is where the Five Kage Summit was held but it is also a place of confessions.

"What I said was I love you Naruto." I blushed fifty shades of red. What I saw on his face was not a look of affection but of confusion. "I don't get it. Why would you start loving me after all these years of chasing Sasuke? Are you giving up on him?" He said to me. "Women are as fickle as autumn don't you know?" "I hate when people lie to themselves!"

The next thing I knew, he was gone. I was alone again after trying to tell him that I truly love him. I don't have a choice; I have to confront Sasuke for Naruto-kun.

* * *

As soon as I came to I ran towards Naruto-kun to start healing him. As I was healing him, I was thinking about what would have happened if you just listened to me. Maybe there would be fireworks but to truly know you just have to try. I let my passion take control of my body and I simply kissed him for all I was worth. He woke up as soon as I parted from his lips.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"All you need to know is that I love you. The Uchiha traitor can burn in hell for all I care."


	2. The Fight (Chapter 1)

A/N: I'm sorry it took me 2 years to get another chapter rolling. I pretty much lost interest of the Naruto series as The Last and Boruto anime happened (I dislike the Naruto ending but I won't flame it.) but I got the energy and attention to continue this story as I want this to be my own thing. I've also completed my first year of college so that's another thing. Anyways enjoy the next chapter of this story.

"talk" - Normal

" _talk" - Nine Tails Voice_

" **talk" - Nine Tails Merged Voice**

 **'** thinking' - Thoughts

*Flashback*

"Where's Sasuke? Where the fuck is you keeping him? I will beat the answer out of you if I half too."

"Kukuku Ah Naruto, you fascinate me to the maximum." "I can't wait until I can experiment on you."

"Come on you snake bastard." "Let's finish this right now." Naruto lunges at Orochimaru with strength and determination but the snake strafes and blocks his attacks over and over again. This made Naruto even more angry and started to release the power of the Nine Tails.

" **Give back Sasuke! I will fuck you up once I get to you.** " "What are you waiting for then kukuku" The snake smirked at him.

At that moment Sakura and Captain Yamato appeared.

"What's happening to you Naruto?" "Stay back Sakura, the Nine Tails has the power to eliminate even the mightiest of people." "Stay calm and everything will be ok, Sakura. I will try to seal away the majority of the power so that the fox doesn't start to come out of Naruto" Yamato then lunged into action.

" **Come here you fucking snake! RAAAAAAA!** " Naruto then had 2 of the Nine Tails power drawn out. He lunged with his fox-like claws and just acted on instinct.

"Kukuku Let's just end this already. Kabuto it's time." "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto then started to use weird hand seals that began to glow dark purple. Naruto saw Kabuto and charged at him gaining that blood thirst that only the fox could muster. Yamato tried to break them up but Kabuto touched his back which gave Yamato a rude awakening.

"Damn! He got me." With his remaining strength, Yamato tried put the fox's power back into the seal on Naruto's stomach; he failed. Naruto/Fox screamed and gained the third tail of power which then made the fox silhouette turn into the red cover of great disturbance.

'Why am I just frozen in place right here when Naruto needs my help? I am Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. I have great strength that I have gained over these past two years."

Sakura then charged into the battle and kicked Kabuto aside. Orochimaru then came behind Sakura and knocked her out.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his mindscape and looked at how much damage the fox had done.

"Yo fox, what the hell do you think your doing?"

" _Just borrowing your body to kill that snake just like you wanted._ " The Nine Tails started to say. " _Look at that, your precious blossom has just endangered herself; I just might even get to her once I finish that Sannin._ "

"OH FUCK NO! You just get the hell away from the control of my body. I will not allow you to hurt Sakura-chan."

Naruto then started to mentally take his body back and shut down the fox from doing anymore damage. It was a painful but quick process which brought the prison around the fox constrict more and more the further the fox wanted to take control.

* * *

The fox-merged Naruto then started to scream loud and the power then slowly disappeared but not until he swug one more time at the snake which struck him in his arm.

"We must retreat for now, Kabuto." Orochimaru finally said. "You may have wounded me but there is more that is in store for the kyuubi."


End file.
